


14/10/24: i'll still be here

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [38]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: It's been nearly three months since Jihoon's returned, and she thinks that she might be leading him on.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 7





	14/10/24: i'll still be here

_October 14, 2024_

“Do you think I’m leading him on?”

Seungkwan looks up from his food. Hansol, Jeonghan and Seungcheol exchange looks before looking to Seungkwan to answer.

“Uhm…”

She puts a ball of rice in her mouth before continuing. “He’s been home for months and he’s still answering my calls, coming when I need him, and I haven’t even given him anything close to an answer.”

Jeonghan, realizing quickly that Seungkwan and Hansol aren’t equipped to answer this question, jumps in. “Has he asked you for one?”

“He wanted to start over,” she states. “But Jihoon and I didn’t start as friends. We started dating. And now we’re starting over and we’re friends. What if he expects more?”

Jeonghan glances at Seungcheol, but answers the question. “You don’t owe him anything and I don’t think Jihoon expects anything either.”

“Really?” She frowns. “If I was in his position, I would be expecting something by now.”

“The thing you need to understand about Jihoon,” Seungcheol begins, “is that he’s committed and he’s passionate. If he didn’t think you were worth it, he would have given up already.”

“What makes you guys think he hasn’t already?”

Hansol’s eyes swing around the table before he says, “Jihoon hyung probably would have cut you off by now.”

“You hurt him when you ended it,” Seungcheol says. “He wouldn’t have gotten over it in four months. He wouldn’t have reached out again if he thought that there wasn’t still hope. If you’ve forgotten, Jihoon isn’t the biggest people person.”

Jihoon agrees to meet her in the park near his work. She waits on a bench near the playground, young kids screaming in the background. She can’t stop wringing her hands out. After lunch with the boys, the topic has been on her mind and she realizes it’s something she needs to talk out with Jihoon. The last thing the man deserves is to be the last one in the loop.

When she sees him coming up the pathway dressed in shorts and a baggy hoodie, his familiar slides on his feet, she can’t help but feel more nervous.

“Hey,” Jihoon calls. He takes a seat next to her on the bench, no movement for a hug.

She takes a deep breath and then turns to him. “I just wanted to talk.”

Jihoon nods. “About anything in particular?” His voice is nonchalant, but her eyes catch the straight line in his back, the touching of his ear.

“Us,” she states. “You’ve given me time to think about it and I just… I just want to lay it on the table.”

Jihoon lets a breath out. “Okay.”

She closes her eyes and jumps in surprise when she feels Jihoon reach for her hand.

“Hey,” he says softly, “it’s me. It’s hard to offend me now.”

Weakly, she smiles. “Well… okay. I… Do you feel like I… like I… I don’t know, lead you on?”

“Lead me on?” Jihoon tips his head both ways and nods once. “I think you’re confused.”

“And you’re not?”

“I’ve had my time to be confused,” he hums. “But I know what I want.”

“I haven’t given you an answer. Why haven’t you given up?”

Jihoon chuckles. “You’re asking me why I’m still pursuing you? Isn’t that big-headed of you?”

This eases the tension in her shoulders and she eases into his grip on her fingers. His touch is gentle. Safe to say, she misses it.

“I think I know you well and I think…” Jihoon tilts his head as he stares at her. “I think I can read you as well as you can read me. And I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”

Her cheeks start to warm at that information.

“So I’ll still be here when you’re ready.” He squeezes her fingers. “Don’t rush for me.” Jihoon takes his hand back to pull his phone out of his pocket. “It’s good inspiration too.”

She can’t help but laugh at that. “Do you need to go?”

Jihoon shakes his head and tucks his phone away. “Let’s go walk.” He stands before tugging her hand up to follow him.

She keeps another body’s worth of distance between them to avoid any unnecessary touching, but she can’t help glancing over at him as he talks. Jihoon seems comfortable in himself and she’s so proud of him for that.


End file.
